casualidad
by hkmadara
Summary: ella era muy insegura siempre le decian que parecia chico..el el acababa de salir de la milicia... kangin x amber ... jojojojo que pasara / sueper junior -fx (los amo a ambos muchooooo)... capitulo 1 de.. 6?


Hola a todos … ahora milagro que no hago un fic de anime.. La verdad es que este ya lo queria hacer desde principios de año pero por alguno motivo no se concretaba… jeje yo al igual que muchas estaba emocinada por el regreso de Kangin según yo van a ser 6 capitulos ,espero que les guste y recibo gustosa todos su comentarios y recomendaciones : ) …

Amo a super junior y estoy triste que ya que me regresaron a Kangin ahora se llevan al angel noooooooooo

El primer capitulo esta escrito en primera persona y con -lo que dice alguno de ellos …

CAPITULO 1 -CHOQUE-

Pov kanginDios que nervios tengo de regresar, todos me recibieron de manera efusiva.. Teuk llorando como siempre, como extrañaba eso, shindong ha adelgazado tanto que bien se ve, siwon tan cristiano como siempre pero ha mejorado su actitud, kyuhyun wow cuanto ha crecido y no me refiero a la estatura... Eunhyuk y donghae tan estúpidos como siempre, yesung... Yesung... Ryeowok haha no recordaba lo bajito que era.. Y sungming ya parece todo un hombre... Mis hyungs han madurado tanto desde que me fui... Bueno si se le puede llamar madurar, e heechul? Donde esta!A Mi mi salida todo fue fiesta y diversión ... Después de todo ese alboroto de 2 días Fui a visitar a mis padres, regrese mas pronto de lo que esperaba , pero no había nadie en los departamentos, el chofer me dijo que estaban en la grabación de un programa.. Decidí ir a verlos, encubierto por supuesto no quería que me arrastraran a la entrevista ... Aun no estaba preparado, me vestí de militar que otro look podría tener? Jajaja trepe al auto pero le Pedi al chofer que me dejara unas cuadras ates para llegar andando y no llamar tanto la atención ... Algunos locales habían cambiado bastante ... Venia en la baba observando cuanto habían cambiado las cosas por el rumbo... Hasta que algo me golpeo...-ten cuidado- dije era un chico con sudadera roja y gorra llevaba varios refrescos y mucha prisa por que solo le ayude a levantar una de las bolsas -estas bien?- pregunte -usted disculpe mi torpeza , lo lamento- me respondió y tomo sus cosas y se fue corriendo ... continúe con mi trayecto.. Creo que tarde mas en encontrar donde filmaban a que me dieran el pase de acreditación para entrar a las instalaciones ...-rayos por donde era? - me raque la cabeza...A unos cuantos pasos encontré a una chica y un chico -hey tu en donde es la sala de grabación ?- les pregunte ...por este pasillo al fondo - me respondió el chico-ho si eres el chico de hace rato...gracias ! - le dije al reconocerlo-no hay problema y disculpe- agrego.. Y me marche...-cielos este lugar es grande!… y continue mi camino hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Pov Amber Estas ultimas fechas ha sido un poco por no decir mucho... Ajetreado con lado presentaciones , entrevistas y demás ... Creo que el disco fue bien recibido eso me pone feliz, Hoy era el ultimo programa estábamos contentas por que íbamos a descansar dos días, teníamos grabación con los super junior y shinee iba a ser divertido , con ellos siempre lo es, además estaban alborotados por que su compañero kangin ha salido del servicio militar, espero poder conocerlo pronto...-chicas hemos terminado esta semana!- dijo victoria entusiastamente -yay tenemos que festejar- agrego luna.. Mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro camerino ...-y bien a quien le tocara esta vez- dijo luna mientras sacaba unas pajitas... Todas tomamos una cada una... Me ha tocado a mi ...-en serio comienzo a creer que tengo mala suerte... Casi siempre me toca... Seguro hacen trampa- les dije con receloTeníamos esa costumbre de festejar al termino de la semana , sorteábamos quien iría por las bebidas al final de todo-vamos no es tan malo ... A mi también me ha tocado, además tu eres mas fácil de infiltrarte... Siempre piensan que eres un chico - dijo suli-gracias, por esos ánimos.. Ahora vuelvo...- sin pensarlo mas tome una sudadera y una gorra, la verdad es que si podía pasar desapercibida pero lo odiaba...Fui rápidamente , por las dudas no quería estar expuesta mucho tiempo podían regañarme o encontrar a muchas fans ... -rápido , rápido- decía en voz baja, una vez obtenidas mis bebidas salí disparada...Me estampe contra alguien o era una pared... Alce la mirada... Wow si era una persona, rápidamente me escondí entre la gorra no quería ser reconocida .. Me disculpe y me fui corriendo ... Era muy lindo.. Pensé en el camino... Llegue algo agitada -lo lograste- dijo victoria tomando las cosas... -Cuidado se me...- intente advertirles pero demasiado tarde destapo el refresco y salió volando por todos lados... -se me cayeron los refrescos.. -termine mi frase...-jajaja- murió de la risa krystal-waaa- dijo victoria intentando cerrar el envase ... -jajaja menos mal que terminamos la presentación - replico una muy divertida luna-ahora me acompañas al baño amber!- me demando victoria -si esta bien- respondi ocultando mi risa y salimos de la habitación ... -lo lamento fue un accidente - le dije disculpándose hasta que fui interrumpida...-hey tu en donde es la sala de grabación ? - me pregunto alguien... -por este pasillo al fondo - le indique..-ho si eres el chico de hace rato...gracias ! - me dijo el hombre que iba de militar -no hay problema y disculpe- le respondí y se marcho ..-quien era ese?-me pregunto la líder -no se choque con el hace rato- termine diciendo y continuamos nuestro camino..

Jejeje XD quedo un poco sin rumbo.. Bueno solo quería que chocaran jojoto lo demás viene después,

Un dia me puse a meditar si los chicos anduvieran con las fx con quien quedaría mejor ,, y de ahí salio este fic, en realidad deberían de ser 5 pero no se si hacerlos ya se vera …

Espero actualizar mmmm antes de 15 dias (el otro capitulo esta a menos de la mitad jajaja)

Espero lo lean y se agradecen TODOS LOS FOLLOW ,FAVS Y COMENTARIOS ….

Saluditos !


End file.
